


Spirou esta creciendo

by Pulpomolcagetero



Category: Spirou et Fantasio
Genre: Adolecentes vs Adultos, Diferencia de edad, Español | Spanish, Gen, M/M, Male Slash, Other, Sentimental, dia de playa
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-27 17:26:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13885599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pulpomolcagetero/pseuds/Pulpomolcagetero
Summary: Situado imediatamente despues de "La guarida de la morena".Spirou, Fantasio y Pacôme se permiten pasar un día en la playa para disfrutar los ultimos días de vacaciones. Fantasio descubrira que Spirou ya no es ese niño, sino un atractivo adolescente. Sus sentimientos no son tan fraternales como siempre deseo creer.Spirou no sospecha que tal vez al fin su amor podria ser correspondido.





	1. Capítulo 1

**Author's Note:**

> Spirou et Fantasio es uno de mis comics favoritos, a decir verdad he estado trabajando los ultimos meses en un universo slash esclusivo para ellos. La epoca en que se situa es en los años 1956 a 1964, en un periodo donde las ideas burguesas chocaban con movimientos contraculturales.
> 
> Aqui Fantasio lleva un tiempo de dejar su vida libertina, para vivir al lado de Spirou, a quien no le ha confesado sus preferencias y pasado complicado. Sin sospechar que Spirou es pansexual y que esta enamorado precisamente de su mejor amigo.

En 1960

Se habian dado la oportunidad de ir a la playa, mientras Marsupilami y Spip se portaran bien no habria pobrema. Fantasio siempre tuvo algo de reselo con el Sol, su piel siempre fue algo sencible y las pecas son clara evidencia de ello. Pero no podia negarse esa oportunidad, despues de lo pasado con John Helena (contrabandista de drogas tan bien conocido como La Morena), un poco de juego en la playa no se le negaba a nadie. 

Los problemas de Fantasio comenzaron cuando Spirou salio del vestidor, sólo llevando un traje de baño rojo. Desde luego que era rojo, si no era ese absurdo uniforme de botones rojo, era una pijama de franela roja, o cualquier cosa en rojo, claramente Spirou tenia una fijación con el rojo, pero ahora no era ese traje de baño rojo el problema, era el hecho de que dejaba al descubierto esa piel que Fantasio hacia años que no habia visto. La ultima vez fue cuando entreno a Spirou para boxear contra ese otro niño, cuando tenia doce años, Spirou seguia con esa rutina en las mañanas, pero solo, Fantasio era demasiado peresoso para levantarse en las mañanas. Ahora Fantasio se daba cuenta de los resultados de una rutina seguida durante cuatro años. Ese ya no era el niño al que conocio tratando de colarse en un hotel que tenia el mismo nombre que el periodico en que trabajaba, Spirou ya empezaba a lucir como todo un hombre, con el rostro mas limpio que recordara, pero un joven bien compuesto muscularmente. Un joven deseable. 

-¿Fantasio?- Spirou comenzo a pasarle la mano por en frente del rostro. - ¡¿Hombre, a donde haz ido?!

Fantasio reacciono y vio a ese chico poniendo una expresion de duda. Spip saltaba a su hombro y recojia a Marsupilami en esos brazos fuertes pero flexibles.

-No... solo estaba pensando en... no se, perdi el hilo.

Entonces el Conde salio con un traje de baño de lo más retro. Fantasio sabia bien que lo que veia no podia gustarle nada y ver la sonrisa de Spirou siendo ocultada por sus dedos (gesto recurrente en el pelirojo cuando quiere evitar reir por educación), le confirmo su sentir.

Spirou le paso a Marsupilami al Conde y comenzo a llevar la sombrilla y demas cosas para el dia en la playa. Fantasio suspiro mientras veia eso.

"¿De donde salio este atractivo joven y donde quedo ese jovencito adorable pero pilló que conoci?"

Fantasio hacia ya tiempo que no tenia acción, no desde que trajo a Spirou a vivir a su casa, ya iban para dos años, todo porque habia jurado "ser bueno" si se le permitia volverle a ver sano y salvo, despues de que el chico estubo desaparecido tres meses. Fantasio se libró de la tentación hasta este momento. 

Tambien noto las miradas de algunas chicas, adolecentes claro, ellas parecian mirar a Spirou, quien parecia no notar esta atención. Fantasio no podia evitar sentirse molesto.

"Genial, ahora las zorritas estan alborotadas." Sacudio la cabeza, como si se reprendiera por pensar así "¡Vamos Fantasio, es normal esto! ¡Spirou es un chico en la edad de tener novia, tiene una cara preciosa y ademas es fuerte, eso es virilidad extrema en un adolescente!" 

Fantasio presto especial atencion a la linea de su espalda, la cual decendia hasta sus gluteos, los cuales estaban cubiertos por aquel traje de baño rojo. Por un intante fugaz detesto que existiera esa prenda, ¿Porque las cosas no podian ser como el la novela "Una princesa en Marte" y estar completamente desnudos en esta playa? 

Si alguien creara una playa nudista, Fantasio seria su admirador. Pero eso es pedir tanto como que dejaran de decirle invertido por sentir deseo por otro hombre. 

Por un segundo imagino lo que seria bajarle de un tirón ese condenado traje de baño rojo y poder ver su tracero al aire. Esto le hizo rechinar los dientes. Odiaba sentirse exitado por alguien a quien hasta ese momento solo habia visto como el hermano pequeño que la vida le nego. Se sentia el peor ser humano del mundo. 

Cuando se sentaron en la toalla, el Conde les dio un tarro de crema.

-Disculpe Sr Conde ¿es otra de sus formulas con setas?- Dijo Spirou mientras inspeccionaba la crema.

-No amigo, solo es una crema comun y corriente que compre en la farmasia, todavia no encuentro una seta que sorva para el cuidado de la piel. - de ser lo contrario, obviamente el Conde ya habria hecho algun experimento.

Spirou tomo un poco con los dedos y Fantasio tambien, pasandoselo por la cara, el cuello, los hombros, Fantasio se quito la camisa blanca y la dejo en la toalla y se paso las manos por el pecho y el abdomen, Fantasio era esbelto pero no raquitico, en realidad tenia buena constitusion física, parecia que tanto recorrer el mundo le estaba sirviendo para algo a esos musculos. Su piel estaba invadida de pecas, sobretodo su espalda. Spirou no pudo apartar la vista del cuerpo de Fantasio, su rostro se sonrojo por momentos, mientras le latia el corazón fuertemente. Por un instante recordo ese abrazo que Fantasio le habia dado para engañar al portero, fingiendo una amistad que aun no se habia dado cuenta.

Esa vez pudo oler su colonia, la cual usaba con tino a diferencia de otros hombres que llegaban a apestar, mezclándose con el olor a tabaco y su propio aroma, Fantasio olia bien al criterio de Spirou. Ese recuerdo le sonrojo tanto que la cara le ardia.

"Spirou... no entiendo porque piensa tanto las cosas." pensaba la ardilla Spip "cuando encuentro una ardilla que me gusta, jugueteamos y me la monto, pero los humanos parecen ser más complicados, es obvio que le gusta Fantasio, que le ha gustado por años y simplemente deja que el hombre este a su alrededor sin decirle nada. Es obvio que se siente como una olla de deseo a punto de reventar. Porque los humanos no son tan simples como las ardillas. Claro."

Fantasio trato de ponerse la crema en la espalda, pero eso es algo dificil. Entonces sintio unas manos humectadas, se sobresalto un poco al darse cuenta de que era Spirou quien le estaba untando aquello.

-Es el dicho de "Yo te rasco la espalda y tú rascas la mía"- dijo Spirou tratando de mirar la espalda y no el rostro de Fantasio.

"Se conforma con tan poco." penso Spip.

Cuando llego el turno de Fantasio de corresponder al gesto de Spirou, decir que el corazón del chico latia fuerte seria decir poco. Fantasio tampoco se sentia tranquilo, tenia que repetirse en su cabeza "Este es Spirou, mi amigo Spirou, un chico divertido, amable y leal, lo suficientemente loco como para querer ser mi amigo." 

"Vaya... al menos esta tocandome la espalda." Spirou seguia rojo de la pena.

-Hubba...- fue el ruido de Marsupilami al montar sobre la espalda de Fantasio y apoyar su cabeza sobre la de Fantasio. -jejeje. -por alguna razón este animal se reia, si un animal con cuerpo de mono, amarillo con manchas de leopardo, cabeza obalada, orejas alargadas y cola de cuatro metros. El animal mas raro del mundo lo estaba usando de comodo haciento. Y parecia persivir las hormonas alborotadas de Fantasio y burlarse de su drama personal.

-¡ Muy comodo, verdad Marsu!- dijo sarcasticamente el rubio, Spirou volteo por encima del hombro y sonrio ante la escena.

-Amigo, estas para foto. -dijo tratando de alcanzar la camara. Fantasio le enseño los dientes pero sin gracia. Spirou tomo la foto, la cual posteriormente revelaria Fantasio volviendo a casa. Despues llego el turno de ayudar al Conde, honestamente ni Spirou, ni Fantasio se sentian comodos de tocar al viejo. 

-Vamos amigos, no sean timidos. - sonreia alargando aquel bigote blanco y espeso, el viejo Champignac era distinguido a su modo, pero no era para nada sexy.

Durante un rato dedicaron a tomar el almuerzo y tomar el sol. Era agradable esto, despues de semanas de temer por sus vidas, de estar huyendo, de angustia, por primera vez podian relajarse, pero entonces ¿porque Fantasio se sentia intranquilo? ¿sentia culpa? 

Entonces aparecieron esas chicas, una era de la edad de Fantasio, venia con otra que parecia de la edad de Spirou, la mayor usaba un bikini negro y tenia el cabello castaño sujeto de un chongo, la menor tenia un traje de baño rojo con lunares blancos, tenia igual el cabello castaño y sujeto en una trenza. Sonreia timidamente a Spirou.

-Vamos... preguntale lo que quieres.- le murmuro la chica a la jovencita. 

-Yo... este...

-Lo que mi hermana quiere saber es que tipo de animal es ese, cree que es lindo.- dijo la mayor, con una amplia sonrisa. Despues de poner su toalla para apartar la zona. Ya tenian vecinas. 

-¿Cual de los dos?-dijo Fantasio sospechando que no era esto exclusivamente de interes zoológico.

-El que parece un mono... 

-Hubba, hubba.

-Aaah, él es un marsupilami. En ocasiones le decimos Marsup de cariño.- dijo amablemente Spirou.

La jovencita se acerco y pregunto si pidia acariciar a Marsupilami.

-Si, pero es un poco gruñon con los extraños.- dijo Fantasio antes de ver como esa chica acariciaba la cabeza de su peludo amigo. Despues vio como a esa misma chiquilla se le iluminaba la cara al ver a Spip.

-Es una ardilla de orejas largas.

-Si, es mi amigo Spip, es una ardilla muy inteligente.

-Yo tenia una, se llamaba Kiki.

La mayor se llevo la mano a la frente, Fantasio estallo en una sonora carcajada, el Conde tosio un poco y trato de guardar la compostura, Spirou tenia la boca torcida por tratar de no reirse.

-Ustedes no son de aqui ¿verdad?

-No, somos franco suizas.- contesto 

Kiki es la forma en que los niños se refieren a sus genitales cuando son pequeños en Belgica.

Las hermanas eran Helena y Sarah, digamos que despues de este tropieso de intento de charla, Sarah tenia a Spip en el regazo y estaba platicando con Spirou, era obvio que alguien aqui tendria pronto un romance veraniego. Fantasio sentia tanta molestia. Pero tenia que reconocer que no estaba en derecho de sentir celos. 

-Spirou, voy al bar a tomar una copa.

-¿Que?

-Cuida a Marsupilami, bien.

Fantasio entro al bar y pidio un whisky. Se preguntaba como podria ir las cosas, todo esto era parte de un proceso normal, Spirou era un muchacho guapo, de eso ya se estaba dando cuenta, es normal que atrajera a muchachitas estupidas, segun recordaba ya de niño habia niñitas suspirando por él. Dentro de poco tendria citas, solo esperaba que no se presipitara al matrimonio, todabia queria seguir recorriendo el mundo con él. 

-¿Te puedo acompañar?

Fantasio voltio a ver y era el Conde.

-Si así lo desea.- Dijo Fantasio algo desanimado.

-Ah, es maravillosa la juventud. El mundo abierto ante tí y solo tienes que enfrentarlo directamente. Sobre todo descubrir lo que siempre estuvo frente a ti.

-¿De que habla?

-Sólo de que note tu sorpresa al descubrir a Spirou.

-¿Qué?

-Tú sabes, descubriste que ya no es un niño, sino un joven.

El conde ordeno un whisky tambien. Fantasio parecia mas palido de lo normal.

-No es lo que piensa...

-No puedes engañar un viejo y lo que pasas, yo lo pasé.

-¿Señor Conde?- Fantasio no sabia si estaba seguro de lo que estaba escuchando o no.-¿Que esta queriendo decirme?

-Oscar Wilde dijo que "mejor para apreciar la belleza masculina es otro hombre".

Ese autor era homosexual.

-Vaya. Pero supe que tuvo esposa.

-Si, treita años, pensaba que podria sobrellevarlo si estaba casado, vaya error. Creeme, la vida pasa y despues te lamentas.

-Vaya.- Fantasio bebio un poco de su trago. Miro al Conde y le pregunto.

-¿Usted que piensa de un tipo que siente ese impulso por "una persona" a la que conoce desde su infancia? ¿por quien siempre actuó como un hermano mayor? ¿no es repugnante?

-No si hay amor de pormedio, no sólo deseó.

-¿Amor? vamos, eso no existe entre... tipos como nosotros... eso lo aprendi a la mala.

-Tal vez te a pasado de otros, pero tú, amigo mío, sientes amor, tanto que te desborda. 

-Si claro...

-No, sólo acuerdate de lo que paso hace unos días cuando Spirou experimeto con el sumergible, cuando se tardo supusimos lo peor, tu reaccion fue ir por tu equipo e ir a buscarlo aun arriesgando tu vida. Incluso me dijiste que serias capaz de nadar hasta Cabo Rosa tú solo, para encontrarlo. Yo me lamentaba por no tener la formula X1 para aumentar mi fuerza y retenerte, pensé que los perderia a ambos.

-Ni Hercules Olimpico me habria detenido, Sr Conde, yo no me habria ido sin Spirou. 

-Eso, amigo Fantasio, es amor.

-Uno sin esperanzan de felicidad, no estoy reconociendo nada, sólo es que seguramente si ese chico supiera, seguro me odiaria, no quiero perderlo, es la primera vez en mucho tiempo que siento que tengo una familia. Que alguien se preocupa por mí. Mi verdadera familia me odia, en serio, unos más que otros. Con Spirou en mi casa, siento que es mi hogar. No quiero perder eso por un impulso animal.

Por unos momentos solo bebieron en silencio. Habia una pregunta en el aire. Fantasio le pregunto al fin.

-¿Quién era él?

-Un joven que conoci en la universidad donde trabaje un tiempo. Fuimos mejores amigos. Ustedes me recuerdan esa etapa. 

-¿Spirou es cómo su amigo?

-No... tú eres quien me le recuerda, tan emocional y apasionado. Siempre me hacia reir. 

-¿Donde está ahora?

-No lo sé. El tiempo y perdernos la pista. 

-¿Cómo se llamaba? la vida da muchas vueltas, a lo mejor lo encuentro alguna vez.

-Tiene un nombre singular, es Zorg...

-Fantasio.

Era Spirou.

Continuará.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ahora van a jugar voleibol playero con equipos mixtos, a Fantasio se le ha subido un poco el whisky y Helena le esta coqueteando.

En 1960 

Normalmente Fantasio no bebia whisky, la primera vez que lo bebio tenia 22 años, en EE UU y completamente convencidos de que debia aparentar ser el hombre más duro posible o se lo comerian vivo a él y a Spirou lo usarian de palillo de dientes, así que pidio el trago más fuerte que tuviera el cantinero. Despues de eso, todo es algo confuso despues de beber su trago de un jalón. Pero a consecuencia de su experiencia, Fantasio estaba convencido de los extraordinarios efectos de esta bebida alcoholica en su organismo, la cual prefería a la hora de querer ahogar sus frustraciones o tristezas. 

Pero ahora estaba arrepentido, el whisky estaba jugandole una mala pasada al contemplar a su querido amigo, quien parecia casi un ángel ante sus ojos, su piel desnuda le incitaba a extrecharle en un abrazo. Por un instante esos ojos verdes le parecieron los más bellos que había visto. ¡Cuanto encanto en un jovencito! Por eso el whisky tiene el sobrenombre de embellecedor. 

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto Fantasio sobre llevando su embelesamiento por tan encantador muchacho. Beber whisky  
fue un error. Más con sus antecedentes. Debia dominarse y no sucumbir a su deseo.

-Las chicas me propusieron que podriamos jugar voleibol playero, dos contra dos, nos hace falta otro jugador.

-No seria justo, seguro les ganamos rapido.- dijo Fantasio con una sonrisa descarada.

-No si es un encuentro mixto.- dijo Helena sentandose junto a Fantasio, sin prestar atención a los silvidos de los caballeros por su traje de baño.- Es la unica forma en que dos señoritas puedan competir con un par de fuertes caballeros como ustedes.

"Ya capto, vaya con esta mujer, no estaba haciendo de Cupido para su hermana exactamente." Fantasio suspiro ante sus conclusiones.

Si, Helena tenia los ojos puestos en Fantasio. Pero para su mal tino, estaba coqueteando con un homosexual, si no era alguien de voz grabe, pecho plano y firme y con buen paquete entre las piernas, definitivamente ese hombre podia permanecer frío como un tempano.

-¡Vamos, hombre, esto va a ser divertido!- Era obvio que Spirou no queria sólo asoliarse, entonces el muchacho pelirojo supo que decir.-¡Claro, al menos que temas perder frente a mi!

Esta acusación fue suficiete para activar aquélla vena competitiva en Fantasio. Tanto para hacerle levantarse de la barra.   
-¡En tus sueños, niño!-Dijo arrogantemente. No importaba si habia descubierto esta atracción por este chico, no se permitiria ser un debil ni un fracasado frente a él.-¡Ya veremos si sigues sonriendo así cuando te gane!

El Conde no pudo evitar sonreir al ver el encendido ánimo de su joven amigo, despues vio al joven Spirou, quien tenia una sonrisa de satisfacción en aquel rostro tan lleno de encanto juvenil. Ese chico le tendio una pequeña trampa a su amigo y este cayó redondito.

Fueron a travez de la playa donde estaba montada la tipica escena veraniega. Gente tomando los primeros rayos de sol, niños jugando y algunas personas tratando de aventurarse en el mar mojandose los pies. Sarah les llamaba ajitando los brazos, habia algo infantil en ella que la hacia simpatica, incluso podriamos decir que inocente en clara comparasion con Helena, que hacia algunos filtreos con Fantasio. 

No hay que mal interpretar las cosas, ella era atractiva y lucia sexy con su bikini negro, incluso el rubio tenia una fantasia de ser mimado por una mujer, más por educasion y ambiente que otra cosa, pero estaba el detalle de las inclinaciones sexuales de Fantasio, él no se podia sentir menos frio. Incluso si hubiera una oportunidad de ser diferente, de ser heterosexual, le habria parecido apropiado tener una escapadita con Helena, pero uno es quien es, aprendio a sobrellevar sus gustos, por mucha soledad que enfrento por parte de su familia, aunque eso lo hizo ser algo descarriado entre sus años de adolescencia y primeros años como joven adulto. Sexualmente era muy activo, conocia lugares que ni en sueños permitiria que Spirou supiera que existian, en aquel entonces era un cliche de alguien demasiado joven y loco, inestable al grado de dejar todo atras por satisfacer algun capricho, sin olvidar que se sentia sólo. Tener a Spirou de amigo le desperto algo que creyo que no existia, afectó y complicidad de alguien a quien llamar amigo. Por primera vez temio que su naturaleza ahora le arrebatara algo tan importante para él.

Por su parte, Spirou fue a buscar el balon. En el fondo se sentia algo aliviado de que Fantasio aceptara jugar, no queria admitirlo, pero la manera de beber de su querido amigo podia ser preocupante en ocasiones, no le gustaba verlo ebrio, tuvo el presentimiento de que podia ser uno de esos malos días si se lo permitia, sobre todo por esa expresión melancolica con la que se habia retirado. Por eso penso que Helena y su idea de jugar fue algo providencial. El ingenuamente no habia notado las verdaderas intenciones de Helena.

-Entonces hagamos esto, Spirou juega con Sarah y yo con Fantasio.

-Yo no tengo inconveniente de tener a tu hermanita de compañera. - dijo Fantasio con animo de ser algo fastidioso.

-Ah no, esto es algo generacional.- dijo ella- ademas me gusta andar bien acompañada con un hombre experimentado, no con un niño.

"He aquí, la reina de las locas" fue el pensamiento de Spip la ardilla. 

Spirou por su parte comenzo a notar la atención que Helena le prestaba a Fantasio, un suspiro escapo de su pecho. Helena era bella y algo descarada, cualquier hombre estaria más que feliz de pasar el rato con ella. Si el chico sintiera tener oportunidad no permitiria a nadie acercarse a Fantasio, pero estaba tan convencido de que su corazón no seria correspondido, es más, estaba seguro de que podria pasar. En el mejor de los casos, Fantasio le diria que no es correcto sus sentimientos y le diria que es mejor que vuelva a vivir sólo. En el peor de los casos, Fantasio se enfureceria, le despresiaria y le hecharia de su lado. En cualquiera de las dos alternativas, Spirou terminaria sólo y con el corazón hecho polvo.

El joven pelirojo estaba tan ensimismado con éstas ideas en la cabeza que no notaba como Fantasio le seguia con la mirada, pero Spip sí. 

"¿Soy yo o Fantasio se esta comiendo a Spirou con la mirada?" Spip presto más atencion. Noto que el rubio seguia a Spirou de vez en cuando, sobretodo la mirada de este se dirigia por momentos al tracero de su joven amó, claro esta que tenia la delicadeza de desbiar la mirada cada cuando que Spirou volteaba en su direccion, sólo para volver a verle de reojo. "Bueno, bueno, creo que el licor saco al animal en Fantasio, vaya sorpresa tambien, parece que los sentimientos de Spirou no son del todo incorrespondidos. Sólo les hace falta un pequeño empujón". Spip noto que estaban decidiendo quien iba a sacar primero. Spirou seria el primero, entonces la ardilla se le ocurrio una idea muy traviesa que de no hacer que Fantasio actuara de inmediato, seguro le dejaria mucho en que pensar.

Spirou lanzó el balón, Helena contesto y este termino siendo recibido por Sarah que rapidamente lo golpeo, pero la red bloqueo y este cayó en territorio de los adolecentes, Fantasio sonrie.

-No haz contestado ni una vez...- mencionó Spirou mientras vuelve a lanzar el balón.

Fantasio se adelanto a Helena y salta para darle un golpe muy fuerte, tanto que Sarah salto a un lado para evitarlo, chillando un poquito.

-¡No tan fuerte!- exclamó Spirou.

-Disculpa.- Fantasio disimulo una sonrisa, estaba pasando por uno de esos momentos de mala actitud deportiva.

Sarah se molesto al notar esto y que su hermana no le diera importancia, así que tomo el balón, lo lanzo y salto para golpearlo con mucha fuerza, resultado: Fantasio recibio un fuerte golpe en plena cara. 

-¡Ay!- Helena exclamo al ver caer de un centon a Fantasio.

-Disculpa.- fue la reaccion de Sarah ante lo que habia hecho, imitando el comportamiento de Fantasio. 

Spirou se dirigia a checar a su amigo cuando Helena se le adelanto.

-Disculpa a mi hermanita, en ocasiones puede ser muy efusiva. ¿Como éstas?

"¡Ahora yo soy la mala!" penso Sarah enfadada.

"¡Vaya que se esta aprobechando ella para estar cerca de mi Fantasio!" Spirou estaba celoso.

-Auch... mi nariz...

-El que se lleva se aguanta, Fantasio.- dijo Spirou cruzando sus brazos.-tanta agresividad no es caballerosa, hermano.

-Vaya amigo. - murmuro Fantasio, entonces vio algo que le encendio la sangre, Spirou le paso el brazo sobre el hombro a Sarah. 

-Vamos Sarah, vamos a mostrarle que no somos dos niños a estos viejos.

"¿Viejo? ¿es así cómo me ve Spirou? ¿como un viejo?" Fantasio sintio que se undia, le llevaba a Spirou diez años y la primera razón de que congenearan era la precosidad del chico y lo infantil que podia ser el rubio. "Fantasio, tienes que aceptarlo, estar caliente por un adolecente que es casi un niño es humillante."

-Helena.- Fantasio tomo la mano de la mujer que le atendía.- ¿Estas de acuerdo que hay que mostrarles modales a éste par de niños?

-¡Desde luego!- dijo ella sobriendole.

"Esto parece una guerra de quién fastidia a quién" pensaba el Conde mientras veia a sus jovenes amigos actuar de forma tan agresiva. 

Fantasio saco esta vez, era alta, así que Spirou pretendia saltar y responderle, pero al hacerlo no se percato que habia adquirido más peso en su tracero, para cuando lo noto, sus calzoncillos rojos estaban deslizándose hacia abajo, mostrandole a Fantasio algo que le habria hecho auyar de placer de estar sólos. El pais de los misterios estaba ahi, frente a él, una tierra virgen en espera de ser conquistada por un hombre fuerte y atrevido, Fantasio queria ser ése hombre.

"Lo siento Spirou, pero es por tu bien, quien no enseña no vende." Era el pensamiento de la ardilla que colgaba del traje de baño rojo.

Continuara...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hay ocasiones donde lo que sentimos no esta de acuerdo con lo que pensamos. Eso pense al hacer el capitulo.
> 
> Debo aclarar que esta historia la publique originalmente en una comunidad de Amino, por lo cual ha sido una esperiencia el desarrollar la historia de modo que sea sujestiva y emocionalmente atractiva.

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que les haya gustado, me gustaria saber su opinión aunque sea en otro idioma.


End file.
